


He's A Prince?

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, sterek, they hate each other but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an argument with a man in the middle of the street, only to realise its Prince Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fanfic in my files from a while ago. Its not great (I'm not that proud of it) but I thought I would share anyway. Enjoy! Xx

Stiles hated this weather in Beacon Hills. It was winter, and the winters here were the harshest. Never the less Stiles had to play his role as a citizen. He grabbed the basket of fruits he and Knight McCall had collected the day prior. He exited his sorry excuse for a home and walked down the street to his usual selling spot. Before Stiles could place the fruit down, a man bumped into him and the fruit fell on the ground landing everywhere.  
‘Watch where you are going!’ the man bit out. Stiles looked up, it was a bulky man with hazel green eyes and a dark stubble. He had dark hair and a black cloak wrapped around him.   
‘Watch where I am going? Are you fucking serious! You were the one that bumped into me, you jerk!’ Stiles retorted angrily. He stared at the man with a glare but the glare the man gave back was 10 times better.  
‘Do you know who you are talking too?’ the man snarled and stood closer to Stiles. Stiles and the man were now standing face to face in the middle of the street and other citizens were starting to watch.   
‘No. Nor do I care who I am talking too, as he is an asshole who spilled the fruit I spent forever collecting yesterday.’ Stiles yelled hastily at the man. The man seethed and picked up the closest piece of fruit to him.   
‘This is what I think of your fruit!’ He yelled, squishing the fruit into a pulp. He threw the piece of fruit onto the ground and smirked up at Stiles.  
‘Do you know how much I could have gotten from that piece of fruit?’ Stiles asked furiously. He grabbed the man's tunic and held up close to his face.  
‘No. Nor do I care about how much money a peasant like you earns.’ He snarked back. Stiles pushed him angrily and knelt down to pick up the pieces of fruit. Stiles looked up at the man who was deadpanning him angrily (Seriously, his eyebrows were speaking for the guy). Stiles hates to admit that he is definitely attracted to this man.  
‘I could kill you right now but the law does not allow murder. Never in my 19 years of living here have I seen such a self- absorbed, arrogant, vulgar person before!’ Stiles snaps angrily.  
‘Yes well I suppose you haven't met yourself.’ The man sasses back. Stiles felt anger boil inside of him. The man bends down next to Stiles and helps him place the fruit back into the basket. Stiles glares at him.   
‘Prince Hale?’ A voice from behind them speaks. The man next to him whirls around and stares at the steward.   
‘What?’   
‘You are required at the council meeting. The Queen has insisted on your presence there.’ The man- Derek- sighs and stands up.  
‘See you around, Asshole.’ Derek grumbles stalking off. Stiles has an internal freakout. He had just yelled at Prince Derek Hale of Beacon Hills. He had called him horrible things and had dismissed him with such hate. Stiles gulped and stood up clumsily. The others were looking at him with sadness and disgust. Stiles had just insulted the Prince in public.

~ - ~ - ~

‘Scott I am going to be jailed for life!’ Stiles cries out as he enters the Knight’s training yard. Scott was with Knight Lahey and Knight Boyd.  
‘Stiles I am sure you are being overdramatic as per usual. What happened?’ Scott asks, lowering his sword. Lahey and Boyd were now listening to the conversation.  
‘I yelled at Prince Hale in the middle of the street.’ Stiles admitted. Scott and the others stared at him in confusion.  
‘Why would you do that?’ Boyd speaks up from behind Scott.   
‘Well I was doing my usual routine. Going to sell my fruit I collected yesterday when he bumps into me and spills my fruit. He then blamed me and I yelled at him and he yelled back. He was being a right asshole. It was only until his steward spoke up that I realised I was speaking to the oh so attractive Prince Derek Hale,’ Stiles ended his story and looked up to Scott.  
‘Oh so attractive?’ Scott asked in confusion.  
‘Yes Scott. Attractive. Prince Derek is attractive and although he is an asshole I will admit it. Quit gaping it’s not like you haven't known I am attracted to stubborn assholes.’ Stiles quips back. Scott was staring at Stiles awkwardly and Boyd and Isaac were on the verge of laughter.   
‘What?’ Stiles muttered. Scott grimaced and gestured to behind Stiles. Stiles groaned.  
‘He’s behind me isn't he?’ Scott and the others nodded. Isaac and Boyd let out their laughter and snickers when Stiles turned around. He saw Derek standing there smirking with his eyebrows raised.   
‘We need to talk about your attitude and how you are going to serve your time for yelling at me.’ Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him away from his friends. He mouthed a quick ‘help’ to Scott but Scott just shrugged. Derek dragged him across half the city and various dirt paths until they came to the edge of the woods that overlooked the castle. Derek released his grip and pushed Stiles in front of him. They faced each other now.  
‘So you are attracted to stubborn assholes?’ Derek asked, smirking at Stiles’ groan.  
‘Who cares? Just because you are a stubborn asshole does not mean I am attracted to you.’ Stiles replied stubbornly. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles.  
‘Fine. I am so attracted to you. Although, just because you are attractive does not mean you get out of returning me fruits.’ Stiles snapped back. Derek took a step closer towards Stiles.   
‘You know, I am attracted to stubborn, sarcastic assholes.’ Derek replied, Stiles gaped up at him when he realised what he had said.  
‘You are attracted to me?’ Derek nodded slowly. Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed until Stiles pulled back and stared at him confusedly.  
‘What?’  
‘This is for real right. Like a boyfriend kind of situation, not just for… fun you know?’ Stiles bit his lip and awaited Derek’s reply.  
‘No! I mean I would love to be your boyfriend but only if you would?’ This time Derek blushed and looked hesitantly at the ground. Stiles loved the fact that he just made Derek blush.  
‘Of course.’ Stiles replied softly. He leaned forward and kissed Derek again. They stayed up at the edge of the woods talking about themselves. They also spent the time kissing and embraced in each others arms.   
‘You know just because were dating doesn't mean you get out of getting fruit for me.’ Stiles replied. Derek groaned and dropped his forehead onto Stiles’ chest.  
‘Alright.’ Stiles smiled and kissed his head.   
‘Hey Derek?’   
‘Hmmm?’  
‘Is our relationship okay in the terms of status’s?’ Stiles inquired. Derek’s head snapped up at him.  
‘Of course. A Prince is allowed to marry anyone as long as their wolf side agrees to their chosen person. The family also gets a say but my sister has married someone of the same status as you.’ Derek replied. Stiles sighed in relief.  
‘Good because secret relationships are hard to maintain.’   
‘Agreed.’

~ - ~ - ~

Derek led Stiles through the city. Citizen’s noticed and he was sure word had gotten out on the street that Derek was taking Stiles to the castle. Everyone probably thought Stiles was in custody for this morning’s incidents. Stiles bowed his head and followed Derek, they walked up to the main entrance and Guard Parrish let us through the door. Stiles bowed his head at Parrish as a sign of respect.  
‘Respecting the Guards and not the Princes, huh?’ Derek jabbed at Stiles.   
‘Shut up.’ Stiles mumbled, nudging Derek’s side. Stiles walked by Derek’s side as they walked through the castle wall. The castle had the wolf sigil plastered everywhere and the castle was made from a dark stone. It was beautiful and Stiles was probably gaping like a fish. They walked into the main hall and in front of him was 4 thrones. A tall one for the King or Queen, it was coloured black with red and gold. There was then 3 other thrones all black but with different colours. Green, blue and a dark purple.   
‘Whose is who’s?’ Stiles asked Derek.  
‘Well my Mum, The Queen sits at the black, red and gold one, Princess Laura sits on the purple one, Princess Cora sits on the blue on and I sit on the green one. My Great Grandmother picked out the colours of the Thrones.’ Derek muttered to Stiles as his family entered the room. Knights started to enter as well. Stiles spotted Scott, Isaac and Boyd. Stiles looked towards Derek’s family and saw 3 women approach the chairs. Queen Talia had fair black hair as did Laura and Cora, Derek’s mother had a gracefulness to her. Laura was similar to her mother but she had a smirk plastered on her face. Cora looked pissed off about having to show gracefulness and she looked awkward in her seat.   
‘What is the meaning of this meeting, Derek?’ Queen Talia asked.   
‘Probably about this morning’s argument with the Stilinski kid.’ Cora replied, nodding her head to Stiles. Stiles flushed in embarrassment, apparently the news of the argument had spread to the castle.  
‘My Queen.’ Stiles spoke lowering his knee to the ground. He knelt before her and bowed his head.   
‘Rise.’ Queen Talia said. Stiles stood up and positioned himself next to Derek.   
‘Derek. Explain the meeting.’ the Queen said firmly. Derek took a step forward.  
‘Mother, I have come to explain this morning and the reason of my absence at the council meeting. This morning as you have heard, Stiles and I fought in the streets of Beacon Hills-’ Queen Talia raised her hand and Derek stopped speaking.  
‘I would like to hear the story from Stiles.’ Laura and Cora suddenly looked interested and sat higher in their chairs. Stiles stepped forward.  
‘Well, My Queen-’  
‘Oh for goodness sakes, call me Talia.’  
‘Well, Talia. I was walking down the path with my basket of fruit when Der- Sorry, Prince Derek bumped into me. At the time I did not know it was Prince Derek. He had knocked my fruit onto the ground and I was mad. He blamed me and I blamed him, cue the yelling. That was when his steward showed up and I realised then I had yelled at royalty.’ Stiles ended his side of the story. The Queen nodded and looked over at Derek.  
‘I have taught you better than that.’ Derek bowed his head.  
‘My apologies, Mother.’ The Queen turned back to Stiles.  
‘Now Stiles, why is it your father lives near the Knights and you do not?’   
‘Well, as you know my father trains the Knights to fight. When my Father was appointed this position I had already moved out on my own and grown a lifestyle for myself.’ Talia nodded.  
‘Sorry I have been curious of that reason for a while.’ Stiles nodded.  
‘No apologies needed M’Lady.’ Talia smiled and trained her attention back to Derek.  
‘Now why were you not present this morning at the council meeting?’ Her voice was stern. Stiles knew this was when they were to tell her of their relationship.   
‘I overheard Stiles talking to Knight Scott, Knight Isaac and Knight Boyd. I dragged him away to talk to him in private of the recent events,’ Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand. ‘We talked it over and have realised that we are in love.’ Stiles watched the reactions of the room. Talia showed no reaction but Cora and Laura had smirked at the proclamation. Stiles noticed the roll of Scott’s eyes and the gasping of the others.   
‘I was waiting for this day.’ Talia muttered. Stiles looked up at her in confusion.  
‘I have always known you two would make it with each other. Ever since Derek ranted about ‘the mean boy with pretty brown eyes’ that had teased him. I am not sure if you remember but this was when you had wandered into the castle walls and had sassed Derek.’ Stiles remembers the memory as it was mentioned. It was one of his greatest memories of Beacon Hills. That night he had run home to his Dad and had told him he had sassed the Prince. Sure Stiles had gotten in trouble for breaching the law but it was fun for him back then.   
‘So it is okay?’ Stiles asked, looking up at the Queen.  
‘Welcome to the family.’ She smiled at them and Derek rushed over and embraced Stiles. They shared a quick kiss and thanked the Queen.   
‘Whatever makes my son happy.’ Derek looked at Stiles.  
‘Trust me, Mother. He makes me happy.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to stalk me on tumblr my username is: halepackwolfies   
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
